The Hidden Moments With The Bat-Clan
by RanInuYasha727
Summary: When the Young Justice team and their mentors are brought to a completely void room with the exception of a large television and a purple haired girl making them watch the "hidden moments" of the infamous Bat Family only madness can ensue. Rating might change later on.
1. Meeting Magnolia

The team was in the living room of the cave with their mentors when they heard a crashing noise outside; they raced outside only to be engulfed in a bright lilac light. They suddenly woke up on bright white coaches in front of a massive television.

"Good Morning everybody," A voice cheered. They looked on the screen were a purple haired girl was watching them with star gleaming in her bright green eyes.

"Morning? Wasn't it like 3:00PM when we went outside?" Bart asked a confused Wally and Artemis who had come to the cave that morning.

"My name is Magnolia, I'm here to show you the hidden moments of the Bat-Clan," she announced overjoyed.

"Bat-Clan?" Nightwing questioned out loud. Before anymore words could be uttered the girl disappeared leaving a blank white screen.

"What does she mean by hidden moments?" Jamie asked.

"Things we don't see about them?" M'gann suggested shrugging her shoulders. The screen suddenly flickered and the lights dimmed.

_ Nightwing and Robin were shown in the monitor room laid casually back in the office chair surrounded by dozens of security cameras of happy harbour and the mountain inside._

"Ahh I remember this," Tim said smirking at Dick who shrugged in response.

_ Recognized Aqualad B-02, the zeta tubes announced Lagoon Boy B-18 it said afterwards. The brothers glanced at each other then got up to look at the screen. They saw Kaldur walk out the a humanoid fish walk out behind him._

"Hey that's me!" La'gaan exclaimed throwing his arms up. "Probably admitting how awesome I look," No sooner had he said that he looked up and saw both Nightwing and Robin with WTF faces on.

_ "What is that!?" Robin asked half screeching._

_ "Um... A catfish that fell into toxic waste?" Nightwing suggested._

_ "Has he even blinked yet?" Robin asked falling into the other chair still staring at the screen._

_ "Can he blink? I mean his eyes are hu- wait he just did, oh man that looks painful," he said wincing._

"That's rude guys," M'gann stated cuddling up to La'gaan. Nightwing and Robin shrugged their shoulders and looked back at the screen.

_"This is La'gaan he is from Atlantis," Kaldur said from the monitor._

_ "I couldn't tell," Robin said sarcastically. "Hey! Do you think he can like feel stuff with those things on his face?" Robin asked poking the monitor with one hand and gesturing to his own face with the other._

_ "Maybe if he looks with his whole face," Nightwing said looking at the monitor as well._

_ "Aw man I hope he can't then I hate when people look with their whole face," Tim said reclining in the chair again._

_ " I had I guy one time at school in Gotham and he was like "Hey did you do your homework bro?" he said in a surfer guy accent. " and my binder was on the desk and he literally smashed in face on it while he was looking with his whole face." To prove his point he slashed his face on the notepad nearby. "Like that,"_

_ "Same thing happened to me only he was Asian, why an Asian guy didn't do his homework? I'll never know," Tim stated. Nightwing laughed as Tim looked at him._

_ "Anyways we should go meet him now," he chuckled. "New knight to rule! Hazzuah!" He shouted running out of the room. With a laughing Tim on his heels. _

The screen faded to black the Justice League was all laughing along with the Young Justice team except for M'gann and La'gaan who were staring at them with a judging glance with a hint of amusement in M'gann's case and a hurt and angry glare in La'gaan's case.

"What?" They asked innocently.

"You judged before you knew them that hardly soundly like you guys," Karen said still sniggering.

"You should have seen when I met Boy Wonder," Batgirl replied pointing at Nightwing. Just then the screen crackled to life showing the dark BatCave.


	2. We Are Loved

_**Last Chapter-**_

"_You should have seen when I met Boy Wonder," Batgirl replied pointing at Nightwing. Just then the screen crackled to life showing the dark BatCave._

_**On to this chapter-**_

_The camera zoomed in on Batman at a large computer also known as the BatComputer. With a small red haired girl beside him looking at the screen._

"_So what are we waiting for? We have the location now right?" Batgirl exclaimed._

"_We're waiting for Robin," Batman replied without looking away from the screen. He looked over at her at noticed her confused face. "He's my other partner,"_

"_You have another partner?!" Batgirl demanded._

"Ohhh someone's jealous," Cassie said poking Batgirl's side.

_The elevator dinged and an English butler walked out gaining the attention of both bats. A tiny boy stepped out from behind him and ran over to the two._

"_Who are you?" Batgirl asked hands on her hips._

"_I'm Robin," the boy answered._

"_How old are you?" Batgirl asked eyeing the young boy._

"_I'm nine, how old are you?" he snapped back._

"_I'm eleven, so I'm older and more experienced," she huffed_

"_Really? How long have you been doing this?" Robin asked crossing his arms across his chest._

"_Three months," she said confidently. He smirked and said,_

"_Five month,"_

"_What!?" she screeched._

"Whoa girl, they don't call you Batgirl for nothing," Raquel laughed.

"_Keep doing that and I might actually think you are a bat," Batman smirked. Robin laughed and walked over to the computer._

"_So where are we going?" he asked._

"_Abandoned warehouse in sector B32," he answered. "Robin you go ahead first, get on top of the building for recon,"_

"_Right," he replied, he then hopped on a smaller version of the r-cycle._

"_Batgirl I need you to go to the bottom of the same building, see who comes in and out," he ordered._

"_Sure thing," she answered._

_-8 hours later-_

"_Alright kid, I respect you," Batgirl said to a grinning Robin with a half ripped off domino mask. "How did you jump around and take down all those guards?" she asked. _

_He looked at her._

"_Have you seen my legs?" he asked placing his pixie boot clad leg on the table in front of her. "They're perfect!"_

"The whole group looked at Nightwing who was doing complex gymnastic poses. He noticed them looking at him.

"What?" he asked stuck in a one handed hand stand.

"You said your legs were perfect," Jamie said.

"Yah, so?" he said. "They are perfect." He stood on his hands and bent over into the splits and stood up and sat back on the couch.

"Another one is starting," Beast Boy stated. Interrupting a kiss between M'gann and La'gaan.

"_The camera focuses on a pink and red lit room. There are heart shaped balloons everywhere and the heroes are coupled up except for Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl._

"_Hey, what do you think about Cassie and Beat Boy?" Batgirl asked their small group. The two guys shrugged their shoulders and looked at the two dancing._

"_Well they fit well with each other alright I guess," Tim said._

"_I think their adorable," Nightwing gushed._

"Adorable?" Cassie asked. Nightwing shrugged his shoulders again and looked back at the screen.

"_Hey, Batgirl?" The group looked up at Superboy who was blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. "Would you like to dance?" he asked holding out his hand._

"_Have fun bachelors," she chuckled as she took the offered hand._

"_Well I feel outta place," Nightwing stated. Tim nodded his head in response. "Wanna go to the monitor room?"_

"_Sure," he shrugged._

_They walked to the monitor room and sat looking at the couples as they ate at small tables. Suddenly La'gaan clinked his glass and stood up._

"_What is he doing?" Tim asked._

"_I am going to sing M'gann a song," La'gaan announced as he walked to the front of the room._

Tim and Nightwing started sniggering already.

"What's so funny Nightwing? That song was really romantic," M'gann stated dreamily.

"Nothing M'gann I guess you'll find out," Nightwing chuckled.

"_Oh. My. God he's not actually doing that is he?" Nightwing gasped. Tim and Nightwing looked at each other as the music started in the background. They watched as La'gaan picked up a mike and looked at M'gann._

"_Oh. My. God social suicide, social suicide," Tim chanted. They stopped as they heard a deep voice singing a church type song and stared._

"_What is happening right now?" Tim deadpanned._

"_I have no idea," Nightwing replied staring at the screen. La'gaan suddenly started walking around and wrapping himself around random object and pretending they were M'gann by the way he was staring at them. Nightwing and Robin started sniggering when he walked to M'gann's table and started circling it in a suggestive manner._

"_This is the weirdest thing I think I've ever seen I lived with Bats," Nightwing said._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Batman said from behind Nightwing. Nightwing let out a yelp and fell to the floor in surprise.

"Uhh that you're a little weird sometimes?" he said stating more like a question.

"You have not seen the weirdest things about me yet," Batman stated moving back in the shadows.

"SEE YOUR'RE WEIRD!" Nightwing shouted at the tiny shadow he was hiding in.

_La'gaan passed through the rows of tables and Nightwing and Robin watched as he over exaggerated his movements. Nightwing turned to look at Tim who looked back in curiosity._

"_$50 he takes it down to one knee," he challenged._

"_Ahhh, your on!" Tim stated then laughed as La'gaan hit a particularly deep note making him sound like an oompa loompa. This went for a few more minutes the couples in the room were looking like they quite enjoyed La'gaan's performance while the two creatures of the night inside the monitor room were dying of oxygen depravity, suddenly without warning the song softened and La'gaan started traveling down._

"_No, no, no, no," Robin chanted tears of mirth traveling down his face as he shook his head while La'gaan landed to the floor on one knee. He let out a squeak of a laugh as he handed a still laughing Nightwing $50 out of his utility belt which was around his torso. Nightwing took the bill with shaking hands and stuck it in to the back of his belt with his eskrima sticks. La'gaan bowed as everyone clapped for him. They wiped their tears as they watched Batgirl on the camera heading towards the room. They composed themselves just as Batgirl walked through the doors. Luckily she couldn't see their bloodshot eyes from behind their masks._

"_Hey guys, you just missed a performance by La'gaan," Batgirl said hiding something behind her back._

"_Did we? That sucks I bet it was great," Tim said faking disappointment._

"_Yah, but the team brought you guys this cake for Valentine's Day," Batgirl said as she placed a pink, red and white wrapped square box on the monitor room countertop._

"_Ah, thanks but remember Batman doesn't allow us to eat junk food," Nightwing said as he placed the cake in the trash bin._

"I remember that!" Cassie said suddenly.

"Yeah and we didn't buy it, we baked it!" Karen said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Wait guys look," Impulse and Beast Boy said.

"_Fine! But the kids are gonna be upset," she stated as she walked out slamming the door behind her and stomping down the hall way. They watched as the younger kids looked at her then down in disappointment as she announced the news. The two looked down and then at the garbage can, they simultaneously looked at each other then at the wrapped box again the picked up the tag that read _

_**To: Nightwing and Robin**_

_Nightwing carefully unwrapped the paper and opened the box, it was a heart shaped cake decorated in pink frosted with candies covering the outer layer. They choked at what was written on the top in white frosting in cursive writing that obviously took a lot of effort and time._

_**You're our favourite Bats never go away**_

_**We love you**_

"_Well Timothy, will you share this beautiful love cake with me?" Nightwing said laughing as a few tears dripped down his face._

"_Of course Richard, I would be most honoured to share this love cake with you," Tim laughed as tears dripped down his face as well. They both got a piece and laid back in their chairs with their cake by their mouths. Just as they were about to eat it they stopped and frowned and let a few more tears fall as they took a bite of their cake and watched their new friends... no family have a good time._

"_**We're loved," **__they thought at the same time. The words echoed as the screen faded to black._

They Young Justice team sat and stared as the screen turned black again and the turned to look at Nightwing and Robin who were frowning at the screen. They were suddenly tackled in a hug by the whole Young Justice team.

"It's true we do love you guys, of course you're loved!" Beast Boy cried into Nightwing's chest. Nightwing and Robin looked around in shock and smiled.


	3. Campus Parties

_**-Last Chapter-**_

"It's true we do love you guys, of course you're loved!" Beast Boy cried into Nightwing's chest. Nightwing and Robin looked around in shock and smiled.

_** -This Chapter-**_

"Yah, I'm sad now," Tim stated sighing.

"Me too," Nightwing said.

"Well, not for long there's a new video up," M'gann stated.

_The video started on Dick then zoomed out to show that Barbra and Tim were beside him. You could tell that they were on Gotham Academy grounds. Barbra and Dick looked excited and were looking at a nervous looking Tim._

_ "Are sure that we won't get in trouble for this?" He asked._

_ "Look around you Tim who will tattle on us... or notice us?" Barbra asked. The view zoomed out and focused on a campus party that was raging around them. Nude people were running around them. They heard hissing and the lens focused on Dick and Barbra again who were cracking open two Budlights. Tim's eyebrow lifted._

_ "What?" They said at the same time._

_ "Aren't you guys like five years older than me?" He asked. They shrugged their shoulders in response and pushed an open beer bottle into his hands._

_ "You want me to drink this?" He asked._

_ "Why else would I give it to you?" Dick asked taking a swig of his beer._

_ "Dude, you're 17!" He shouted. The two Bats looked at each other then back at him._

_ "So," they added._

_ "So!?" He shouted exasperated. "The drinking age is 21 I would get if you were drinking at 19 but 17 that's crazy!"_

_ "Not in Canada," the two chorused. The bird took a look at the drink again then back at the Bats he shrugged at took a gulp of the bitter drink. The people around him cheered and the three of them stepped inside one of the dorm buildings. The three looked around and saw a beer pong table set up, they walked there and walked for a few minutes before a team of two left. They shrugged their shoulders and took the pair's place._

_ "Well what do we have here? Little Dick and his little band of rejects?" The leader of the pong table said. The three looked at each other and then back at the pong crew._

_ "Shall we play then douches?" Barbra asked. The bullies looked at each other and smirked they filled the plastic cups with beer and set them up in a pyramid. They glared at each other._

_ "Do you rookies even know how to play beer pong?" One of the lackeys asked._

_ "Well I'm pretty sure that pong is played with one or two not three," Dick deadpanned. _

_ "We switched up the rules cuz' I brought my brother with me," he said smugly bringing a boy the same age as Tim up. _

_ "Seems pretty fair then, let's start," Dick said smirking. Barbra and Dick stepped up first at lobbed the ping pong ball at the middle of the 10 cup pyramid and both got it in the same cup._

_ "Looks like three cups for you," Barbra said smugly. The three growled at each grabbed a cup and chugged it the two older teens stepped up and lobbed the ball each getting one in a cup. Babs and Dick each grabbed the cups and drank the liquid down. Tim and Dick stepped up and threw it in the same cup again and made them drink three cups again. After about 20 minutes and 5 rounds of beer pong they went further upstairs._

_ "I still feel like we kinda cheated," Tim stated._

_ "Just because we have awesome aim from training doesn't mean we cheated," Barbra said grinning._

_ "Yah Tim just relax this is a good night, the only night that campus parties are aloud and you know that it only happens once every two months," Dick prodded. Tim shrugged and they walked back outside and watched as people danced around to the blaring music around campus._

_ "I still think that we'll get trouble," Tim stated._

_ "Please Tim, what could possibly go wrong?"_

"Oh please tell me that you did not just say that," Karen said slightly stunned.

"There's parties on Gotham Academy campus?" Superman asked stunned.

"Yah, I mean it wouldn't really be a campus without parties right?" Tim stated.

"Don't even say that, how old were you when they shot this?" Black Canary asked.

"14?" Tim said wilting from underneath Batman's glare. Batman nodded then he snapped to Nightwing and Batgirl who were trying to look smaller on the small white couch that they were occupying.

"Why Nightwing? I raised you better than this!" Flash whined.

_-7 hours later-_

_Flashed on the screen. The first thing they saw was the sunrise then it scrolled down showing first Barbra who was wearing a black bando and blue denim shorts opposed to the black t shirt and black jeans she started out with. She also had black bat wings looped around her arms on her back. She turned her head a little and her ear was pierced four times. The focus moved again and landed on Tim who had on a white muscle shirt and black jeans instead of his Gotham Academy uniform. He also had brown wings on his back and a piercing in his left ear. Lastly the focus landed on Dick who was shirtless and had on blue jeans and were baggy showing his black boxer briefs instead of the white t shirt and Gotham Academy pants. The most surprising thing was that he had a bat that had a robin under his wing and a foreign language under them._

_ "Bruce is gonna kill us," Tim said._

_ "Yah," Dick sighed._

_ "My dad might lock me in my room for the rest of my life, with smooth jazz on," Barbra shuddered. The three looked down and sighed stilling for a few minutes. The screen slowly faded to black as the three continued in a unknown location._

"Wait so you didn't know about this?" Wonder Woman asked Batman.

"Oh no I knew about it I just didn't care," he stated.

"You just let them drink?" Green Arrow asked shocked.

"They learned their lesson didn't you children?" He asked sweetly. All he received back was a few groans he smirked and nodded in pride.


End file.
